


We Stole the Fire

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Chaotic Dates, Fire, Ghoul is a Mess, Late Nights and Bad Decisions, M/M, Old Abandoned Gas Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: "d'you believe in fate?"





	We Stole the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> title creds to Burn Bright by MCR ... Good Shit

"Man, it looks like no one's touched this shithole in decades. So, what's the plan exactly?"

"...You got the petrol?"

It's not long before the small building is ablaze.  
Amber flames lick away at the already peeling Dead Pegasus logo, hissing and spitting like feral orange cats.  
They lap at the few cracked morsels of glass left in the wooden window panes and swallow up the surrounding darkness in a wavering glow.

Fingers intertwined and the adrenaline in their veins spurring them on, they run until neither the distant warmth, nor the overpowering smell of burning, can touch them any longer.

From afar, it's just another light in the distance.  
Raging energy over a place that hasn't seen energy in years - not since long, long before the two perpetrators, now spectators, had even been born.

"D'you believe in fate?"  
Poison speaks under the breath he's still catching. His voice is far softer than usual - it seems the rough edge has dropped right off.

"I dunno," Comes Ghoul's nonchalant reply, "Never really thought about it."

He has, truth be told.

He tugs Poison close by the shoulders and briefly pushes his face into his hair which, despite the open air, carries a dull scent of bonfire.

"Look at that shit. Look what the fuck we've done."

Ghoul's dark, playful eyes ease Poison out of whatever pool of thought he's thrown himself into this time, and he smiles, huddling closer under his arm.

"So," Ghoul glances over at the blaze in the distance one final time before they head off, his jacket draped over Poison's shoulders.

"Hm?" 

There's a first time for everything. And there's a time and a place for first times. And for a moment, Ghoul's not sure whether this is one of them.  
He's the second of the pair to think about fate this evening - it's led them here, it's set the scene.  
And in the zones, you can never be sure when a chance is your final one.  
He's got nothing to lose in doing it. But he's got everything to lose in leaving it too late.

 _There's a first time for everything,_ He reminds himself again, _so gather up your courage, fucker. Spit it out._

Tugging on the strings of his hoodie, Ghoul squeezes his eyes shut briefly, then opens them again, swallowing.

"Poison?"

"Yeah?"

_No way to go back now without making a joke outta yourself. Say it, fucksake!_

He takes one more deep breath and lets it out as quietly as he can manage, the words hanging off the end of it.

"I love you."

Ghoul feels the stress seep away as Poison leans against him, his leather glove pressed reassuringly to Ghoul's palm as he squeezes his hand.

"I love you too,"

Well, that was easier than expected.

"Oh," Ghoul nods, "Cool! I mean.. ah, fuck... great. Yeah, cool... uh.... I love you too. Wait. Fuck! I mean..."

Ghoul thanks the night for concealing his face, which is now definitely about the same shade as Poison's hair, and he can feel it, _damn it._

Poison just laughs and moves in to drop a kiss on Ghoul's burning cheek, unintentionally adding to his slight dizziness, but he's grateful for it all the same. Really, he is.

"It was going so well," Ghoul mutters under his breath, eyes wide in disbelief at himself.

Poison wraps an arm around him and ruffles his hair,  
"Still is. C'mon, let's head back."


End file.
